The following Patent Document 1 discloses a parking support apparatus configured to suppress a positional deviation between a power transmission unit (a power-supplying coil) fixed to a road surface and a power reception unit (a power-receiving coil) installed at a vehicle bottom surface. That is, the parking support apparatus recognizes a position of the power transmission unit by an image in the vicinity of a vehicle photographed by a camera to guide the vehicle toward the power transmission unit, and guides the vehicle based on electric power received by the power reception unit.